


Are you an Alien...?

by Lisa_Shadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Shadow/pseuds/Lisa_Shadow
Summary: Pidge makes a bet with Lance that she can prove to him that aliens exist. Lance then finds an injured alien and saves him but has to keep Pidge from finding out that he is an alien.





	1. The Fastest Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes a bet with Pidge about the existence of aliens, Lance then finds an alien and saves him.

“I passed my flight exam!” Lance shouted as he ran into the Library only to be shushed by the other students. He headed over to where he could see his two friends sitting, Hunk was towering over his statics textbook and Pidge was dwarfed in comparison hunched over her laptop.  
  
“What’d you get?” Hunk asked while still frantically copying notes.  
  
“A 97,” Lance said, proudly shoving his test in Hunks face.  
  
“Let me see that!” Pidge yanked the paper from Lance’s hand. “Did you cheat?” She asked side eyeing him.  
  
Lanced gasped, “of coughs not! I resent your accusations, I will have you know I am one of the best pilots in my class, they even call me the tailor because of how well I thread the needle!” Lance responded pridefully sticking his nose in the air.  
  
“Sure, sure,” Pidge said, throwing the test back at Lance who sputtered trying to catch it. “Congrats now maybe you’ll be able to see some actual aliens,” Pidge said as she returned back to typing on her computer.  
  
“I doubt it seeing as aliens don’t exist,” Lance bated knowing that would get his friend to stop ignoring him.  
  
“Not this again,” Hunk groaned burying his face in his hands.  
  
Pidge looked up with a glint of amusement in her eyes, “Lance we have only explored a fraction of the universe, there is definitely life besides that which is on earth out there and you are an egotistical fool to think that our solar system is the only one containing life.”  
  
“If there is other life out there then why haven’t they contacted earth yet? Huh Pidge,” Lance exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
“Probably because they don’t want to associate themselves with a planet that harbors you.”  
  
“Sure, sure, whatever you gotta tell yourself. You just don’t want to admit that you’re wrong.”  
  
“Fine let’s make a bet, if I can prove to you in the next week that aliens exist then you have to give me your portion of hunks sweets for a month…”  
  
“For a month!”  
  
“Yes a month.”  
  
“Fine what do I get if I win?”  
  
“I will put in a good word for you with my roommate Allura.”  
  
“Deal,” Lance reached out his hand to shake on it.  
  
“Good now leave us alone because some of us still have finals tomorrow,” Pidge said as she returned to her computer.  
  
Lance skipped out of library picturing Allura’s long platinum blonde hair and unnatural pink eyes. Lance had had a crush on her since the day Pidge introduced them but Allura always turned down his attempts to woe her. Lance got so wrapped up think of her beauty that he walked past his dorm and was now deep in the garrison nature reserve which was really just a stretch of desert that the garrison used for practice flights.  
  
Lance was about to head back when he spotted a bright light in the evening sky. He looked up to see a shooting star and was about to make a wish till it got brighter and looked to be heading straight towards him. In a panic Lance began running frantically. He heard a loud crash and was knocked over; he looked back to see an object surrounded in smoke with an extreme amount of heat radiating off of it. As the smoke cleared he could make out what appeared to be a ship made of a dark purplish metal, it had a small body with two long wings coming out of the body.  
  
Lance cautiously approached the ship, the fire surrounding it had died down rather quickly but there was still a large amount of heat radiating from it. As he circled it the cockpit came into view and he could make out the shape of a person inside. He approached the cockpit and placed his hands on the glass only to yank his hands back in pain cursing. He looked at his hands and saw blisters already forming. Looking back at the cockpit he was able to see the figure more clearly, they looked to be slumped over in their chair likely unconscious. Being the good person he was Lance resolved to help them. He found a spot where the glass was fractured due to the crash and began kicking as hard as he could; when this did not work he began throwing large rocks at it till it finally shattered.  
  
Lance crawled across the hot metal and into the cockpit. He found a boy in the pilot’s chair who looked to be no older than him. The boy had raven black hair soaked in blood; when lance looked closer he could see a large gash on the top of his head. He had piece of the ship sticking out of his left shoulder through his black skin tight suit with purple accents that looked unearthly. Lance placed his hand on the boys wrist to try and find a pulse but found none so he moved his hand up to the boy’s neck where the fabric was thinner; as he did the boy’s eyes fluttered open startling Lance; Lance knew the boy wasn’t human the moment he saw those eyes, they were an unnatural purple and the whites of his eyes were yellow. The boy whispered something in a language Lance didn’t understand before falling back to unconsciousness.  
  
Lance knew the garrison would be there soon to investigate the crash; he had heard enough horror stories from Pidge of the government dissecting and torturing aliens to know he needed to hide this boy. He dislodged the metal in the boys arm from the ship doing his best not to jostle it too much. Next he unfastened the boy from the chair and hoisted the boy onto his back. He staggered out of the cockpit only to trip over the ledge and drop the boy onto the ground below. The boy let out a distressed cry but didn’t move so lance hoped down and hoisted the boy back on to his back and began a slow trek back to the dorms.


	2. Shay the nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sneaks Keith into his dorm and Shay the nursing student comes to the rescue.

When lance got back to the dorms he went to the back door to avoid being seen carrying an unconscious boy by the front desk attendant. When Lance tried the door it was locked. He set the boy down and took a moment to get his strength back before fishing out his phone and calling Hunk.

“Hello Lance?” Hunk answered.

“Hey…Hunk…come open the door,” Lance wheezed.

“The back door?” Hunk asked confused.

“Yes the back door!”

“Are you trying to sneak in another cow because if so I’m not helping you.”

“No, now come get the door,” Lance groaned as he picked the boy back up. A few minutes later Hunk opened the door for him, “finally what took you so long!” Lance exclaimed but Hunk just stared at him frozen in place.

“Did you kill someone?” Hunk shouted finally regaining his senses.

“No, I didn’t kill him. Do you really think I could harm such a gorgeous being,” Lance responded but he really was starting to feel exhausted and his back hurt so he pushed past Hunk and started stumbling up the three flights of stairs to his dorm. Hunk quickly came up beside him and took the boy from his shoulders. 

Carrying the boy delicately and Hunk asked, “What happened? What did you do Lance? Is he going to be ok? Should we call an ambulance?”

This snapped Lance out of his exhausted daze, “Why do you assume I did something!” 

“You saying this isn't your fault,” Hunk asked raising his eyes.

“No it’s not!” Lance squaked as he opened his and Hunk’s door.

“Lance why aren’t we bring him to a hospital? He has a peice of metal sticking out of him!”

“We can’t! Because … there are bad people looking for him,”

“What! Is he a part of a gang or something? Is that what the tattoos on his face are?” Lance looked over Hunk’s sholder at where Hunk had set the boy on Lance’s bed, There were two crescent marks, one under each of the boy’s eyes that Lance didn’t remember seeing before. Hunk continued on ranting, “We can’t be hiding gang members here, what if they come after us next!”

“Nobody’s going to come after us Hunk, and no he’s not a part of a gang,” Lance respond waving Hunk off with one hand while reaching out to touch the mark the boy’s left cheek. “We should call Shay,” Shay was Hunk’s almost girlfriend and more importantly a nursing student. 

“Right. Right, I’ll do that,” Hunk said taking out his phone, his hands were shaking as he called her. 

There was a knock at the door and Hunk answered it to see Shay on the other side. He shifted his weight back and forth and rubbed the back of his neck as he explained, “Lance…found?” He glance over at lance before continuing, ”yeah found this guy and says we can’t take him to the hospital because some bad people are after him.”

Shay walked around Hunk smiling till she saw the boy then her face dropped in horror. “What happened to him! He needs to go to the hospital,” Shay shouted pulling her phone out to call 911. 

“No!” Lance leaped across the room and grabbed Shay’s phone from her.

“What? Lance we have to get him to a hospital, he’s going to bleed out.” Shay said reaching for her phone.

“We can’t! Can’t you just do some doctor stuff and fix him?” 

“I am a nursing student Lance not a miracle worker!”

Hunk stepped in and put a hand on Shay’s shoulder giving her his best puppy dog eyes he asked, “Do you think you could just look at him?”

“Fine,” Shay moved over to the boy’s bedside rolling up her sleeves, her face drawn in her most serious expression. She brushed his bangs off his forehead revealing a large gash going across his forehead leading into his scalp. “Bring me your first aid kit,” Shay demanded as she rolled her sleeves up. Lance ran to the bathroom and grabbed the kit. When he returned Shay was shining Hunk’s flash light in the boy’s eyes. “I think he has a concussion.” She grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit and wrapped it around the boy’s head. Shay looked over the wound in his shoulder, “I don’t know what I can do about this though,” She said gesturing to the wound. “He is going to need stitches or he will bleed out.” Shay stood there thinking for a minute as Lance looked up at her pleadingly, “We could try cauterizing it, but if it cut an artery he’ll still die from internal bleeding.”

“We have to try,” Lance pleaded, “He’ll die if we don’t.”

“Ok, I will try, Hunk do you have a small spatula?” Shay asked. Hunk ran to a box of his kitchen utensils and returned with a small metal spatula. Shay grabbed it and poured the alcohol from the first aid kit over it and handed it back, “I need you to go heat it up till it’s hot but not turning red.” Hunk ran to the stove and began heating it up. “Lance I need you to carefully pull the metal out as soon Hunk gets back.” Lance nodded and moved from his place hovering over her to grab the metal. As soon as Hunk returned and handed the spatula to Shay she shouted, “now,” and Lance pulled the metal out and Shay looked over the wound quickly before placing the spatula over the wound causing the boy to screech and move, “Lance I need you to Hold him still!” Shay shouted as she brought the spatula back down on the wound. Lance grabbed the boy’s arms and held him down, Shay brought the spatula to the wound one more time holding it for two seconds before lifting up, the boy stopped his shrieking and laid still on the bed once again.

There was a knock on the door followed by a shout, “RA, everything ok in there?” 

“Shoot,” Lance whisper shouted as he and Shay looked at each other's blood soaked hands and clothes. “Hunk you need to get the door,” Lance shouted to the bathroom where Hunk had been puking.

After one more bout of puking Hunk stood and answered the door, “Hi Allura how’s it going?” He fidgeted nervously keeping the door mostly closed.

“I’m fine, are you though I heard screaming?” Allura asked in her unique accent. 

“Oh yeah i’m fine, Lance was just upset because a girl turned him down.”

“Hey!” Lance whine.

“Ok, that is good, do you mind if I see just to confirm though, You know RA rules,” Allura asked trying to peek her head around Hunk. 

“I would let you but...uh...Lance isn’t wearing pants, Yeah no pants,” Hunk replied blocking her view of the room.

“Well I have to see to confirm no one is in danger.”

Lance leaned against Hunk and poked just his head past the door, “Want to see me with my pants off that badly princess?” 

“No that’s fine, glad to see your ok,” Allura replied quickly before walking away.

Hunk closed the door and looked down at his shirt, “You got blood on my shirt!” Hunk exclaimed before covering his mouth and returning to the bathroom. 

Shay and Lance went to the bathroom to clean themselves off, Hunk let her borrow one of his shirts as hers was covered in blood. After they were done cleaning up Shay noticed the burns on Lance’s hands and demanded he let her tend to them. Once Lance’s hands were taken care of the three sat on Hunk’s bed and watched a movie as Shay thought it best to stay and keep an eye on her patient for a bit. An hour into the movie Hunk and Shay had fallen asleep leaning on each other. Lance took a few pictures before getting up and pulling a chair up to his bedside, “I can’t believe your a real alien. Are all aliens as beautiful as you,” Lance reached up and caressed the boy’s cheek with his bandaged hand, “I mean your hair is kinda ugly, what is that? A mullet?” 

The boy began mumbling something in another language, “rat flwam sto, rat frwam sto, Shiro?” Tears began to slide down his cheeks and Lance moved wipe them away.

“It’s ok your safe, you’ll wake up, you will be fine, it’s ok,” Lance whispered soothingly and the boy reached out and grasped Lances other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Lance sneaking a cow into the dorm was inspired by someone actually bringing a goat into my dorm once.


	3. Lance poisons his new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up, Hunk and Shay sort of plan a date and Lance poisons Keith.

The next morning Pidge busted into her friend’s room, “Lance, Hunk, I have found proof of aliens!” She looked around the room, Hunk and Shay were sleeping together on Hunk’s bed and Lance was sleeping in a chair next to his be holding the hand of some guy covered in bandages that was sleeping in Lance’s bed. “What the -----!” 

Her friends began to stir and Hunk groggily asked, “What’s up pidge?”

“Don’t you have a final in like, half an hour Hunk?”

“Wait what time is it,” Hunk shouted jumping out of bed.

“It is 10:30 Hunk!” Shay shouted jumping out of bed as well. 

“Why are you shouting,” Lance complained having been awakened by all the comotion. 

“And Lance what did you do?” Pidge asked gesturing to the boy in Lance’s bed.  
“What, I didn’t do anything, why does everyone think I did something, I found him like this!” Lance defended standing up only to be pulled back by his hand witch was still intertwined with the boy’s. Lance tried to pry the fingers off his hand but the boy’s grip was too strong. “A little help here,” Lance pleaded.

Pidge just stood by the door cackling and Hunk was busy making eggs for everyone so Shay went over to try and help him. “Well at least we know his shoulder isn’t too damaged,” Shay stated while successfully prying the two hands apart. 

Lance rubbed his sore hand while standing up and cracking his back, he was so sore, carrying someone on your back for two miles and then sleeping hunched over in a chair is not a good idea. The four sat on the floor and ate Hunk’s eggs quickly. Hunk, Shay, and Pidge ran out of the room as soon as they were finished. Pidge shouted something about winning a bet but Lance was too tired to understand so he climbed into Hunk’s bed and went back to sleep. 

Lance awoke to golden eyes staring down at him only the faintest hint of purple remaining in the center. He tried to sit up but discover there was a knife pressed to his throat. The boy growled, “consiso taw Galra,” revealing sharp fangs. 

“I don’t know what you are saying,” Lance said as calmly as he could, trying to hide how much he was shaking.

This seemed to only anger the boy further as he pushed down harder on the knife and asked again, “consiso taw Galra? Shatfaw testa Shiro?” His face now only inches away from Lance’s. 

Lucky for Lance, Hunk returned from his test and pulled the boy off of Lance. The boy was strong and if he weren’t injured he could have probably resisted Hunk but in his current state he was no match. Lance tied the boy’s wrists behind his back while Hunk held him still; they tied him to Lances desk chair for their own safety. The boy struggled in his restraints for a few minutes while Lance tried to calm him down to keep him from further injuring his shoulder.

“What should we do with him now? We can’t keep him tied up forever?” Hunk asked after the boy stopped struggling.

“Um I don’t know, I was expecting gratitude for saving his life not death threats.”

“We should probably have Shay look at him again and then let him go.”

“Let him go! What if he gets caught, what if he gets hurt again!”

“Lance, this is kidnaping, we can’t just hold him hostage. If he doesn't want to be here then we can’t keep him.”

“Fine, you go get Shay, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Once Hunk had left Lance stood awkwardly by the door and looked back at the boy. The boy was glaring at Lance till there was a quiet growl and the boy looked down at his stomach as if it had betrayed him. “Was that your stomach?” Lance asked almost laughing. “I’ll get you something to eat,” Lance said as he walked over to the fridge. “I am not a great cook like Hunk but I can make you a sandwich. Do you like peanut butter?” Lance asked waving a jar in the air, when Lance looked over the boy had returned to glaring at him again but his stomach betrayed him. Lance made two PB and Js and put one on the boy’s lap before beginning to eat his own. 

The boy stared at Lance waiting for him to notice but his mouth was starting to water. After Lance was half way done with his sandwich the boy spoke up, growling “justru,” in an angry tone.

Lance looked over at the boy who nodded to the sandwich and pulled on his restraints in order to communicate his struggles to Lance. Lance realized his mistake and put down his own sandwich and picking up the boy’s, “sorry, sorry, I forgot.” He brought the sandwich up to the boy’s mouth; the boy leaned forward and hesitantly took a bit of the sandwich. He seemed to like it till he started choking and wheezing. 

Lance was panicking, “What’s wrong? Are you dying? Do you need CPR? No that’s for if someone drowns, right?” Lance was thankfully interrupted by the sound of keys in the door and ran over to fling it open, “Hunk help I don’t know what’s wrong!” 

With one look at the boy, now blue in the face, Shay knew what was wrong. She dug around in her bag pulling out an EPI pen and ran over to stab the boy with it. He began breathing shortly after and the color returned to his face. Shay sighed in relife before turning to glare at Lance, “What did you do! He went into anaphylactic shock!” 

“I ju-just made him a sandwich,” Lance stuttered. 

“Let me see,” Shay said grabbing the sandwich from Lance’s hands. She opened it up and the looked back at Lance who was still shaking and looked like he was about to cry. “It’s ok Lance he’s fine now. He is probably allergic to peanut butter so maybe make him something safe like chicken noodle soup,” she said in her motherly voice. 

Lance noded and head to the kitchen still a little shaken up. Hunk approached the boy but the boy snarled at him, baring his pointed teeth. “Hey it’s ok, We just want to check your wound,” Shay said gesturing to her own shoulder to hopefully get her point across. The boy seemed to calm down for her but bared his teeth again when Hunk approached. 

Hunk backed up, “I’ll go help Lance,” he said heading towards the kitchen while still keeping an eye on them. 

Shay was able to change the boy’s bandages, “okay from what I can tell you seem to be healing fine,” Shay said looking up at the boy who was busy glaring at Lance. “He didn’t mean to hurt you,” she said resting a hand on his good shoulder starling him. She cleaned up the used bandages before heading to the door, “He looks fine, I’ll see you guys later.”

“Don’t you want to stay for soup,” Hunk called from where he was stirring the pot.

“No I have to go meet Rax, maybe next time.”

“Oh ok,” Hunk respond walking over to the door to see her out.

“Maybe I could come over tomorrow to watch movies without any dying strangers?” Shay asked lingering at the door.

“Yeah, yeah let's do that! See you tomorrow,” Hunk said waving her off before floating back to the kitchen with a dopey grin. 

Once the soup was finished Lance tried to feed the boy but he refused to open his mouth. Lance tried shoving the spoon in but was unable to. “Hunk, he won’t eat!”

“What! I made that soup secially for him, it was perfect!” Hunk shouted, stomping over to Lance. “Let me try,” Hunk grabbed the bowl from Lance and took a bite, “mmm, see it’s good. Now you try.” Hunk brought the spoon up to the boy’s lips but he turned his head away. 

Hunk and Lance proceeded to try waving the bowl beneath his nose, spill the soup all over his mouth and eat the food in front of him making exaggerated content noises. When nothing worked Lance plugged The boy’s nose and Hunk shoved the spoon in his mouth as soon as he opened it to take a breath; most of the soup was spilled from the spoon the struggle but enough got in for the boy to taste it. The boy quickly spit the soup out though so they tried again but this time Lance covered the boy’s mouth till he swallowed. He had a look of fear in his eyes after swallowing but once he realized he wasn’t dying it was replaced with a bright smile. 

Lance asked, “Do you want more?” While waving a spoon in front of the boy’s mouth. The boy opened his mouth eagerly to accept Hunks delicious food. 

After giving him the bite Lance and Hunk high fived, “I’m so happy you are enjoying my food,” Hunk said proudly. Lance continued to to feed the boy who eagerly cleaned the whole bowl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the food shenanigans at the end, Keith thinks Lance is trying to poison him.


	4. An Evaluation of the Lances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance set the boy free, fix his translator and have a test of strength.

After the soup was finished Lance and Hunk decided to try taking the restraints off. The second he was free the boy jumped up to a fighting stance so Lance and Hunk backed up and put their hands up to plakate him. Seeing this the boy dropped his stance but still looked on edge. 

The boy stared at Lance for an uncomfortable amount of time, his eyes roaming over his face, before reaching out slowly and grabbing Lance’s ear. Lance just stood there in shocked silence as the boy rubbed the top of his ear with his thumb. Hunk on the other hand was moving in ready to protect his friend when he inevitably got his ear yanked off but the boy just finished his examination and stepped back. He then gestured to himself with both hands and said, “stata Glara,” this statement was then followed by a look of pure horror as he waved his hands in front of his face. Starting again he pointed to himself and said, “stata, Altean.”

Hunk and Lance looked at each other turning their backs to the boy and leaned close to each other in order to whisper, forgetting that the boy would have no clue what they were saying any way. “Did he just mess up his own name?” Hunk asked, “I mean that’s what just happened right?”

Lance just shrugged his shoulders and whispered back, “maybe the first one was an alias or something, or maybe he recently changed his name because he knew Glra was a terrible name.” Lance then turned back to the boy and copied him pointing to himself and saying, “stata Lance.”

Altean nodded his head, pulled a small tablet out of one of the pouches on his suit and started typing, he the looked up and asked, “hasten grafta shaw?”

Lance mouthed the mords a couple times before his face dropped and he said, “I have no clue what you are saying.”

Altean’s face then contorted into a frown as he pulled something resembling a hearing aid out of his ear. He carried it over to Lance’s desk and sat down without saying another word. Lance and Hunk hurried over and leaned over his shoulders on either side. He appeared to be trying, and failing, to take the small device apart. 

Hunk’s eyes lit up at the sight of the intricate piece of machinery. “Can I see that?” Hunk asked, not waiting for a response before he reached down and started tinkering with it. Altean had a look of surprise for a moment before quickly drawing it into a frown as he folded his arms and glared at the piece Hunk was tinkering with. 

Hunk tinkered with the device for a while every now and then grumbling things like, “this must go here,” and, “what is this piece meant to do?” at some point Lance had laid down on his bed with his laptop to watch a movie, he chose The Incredibles. About twenty minutes into the movie Lance felt someone breathing in his ear and looked over to see the boy leaning down near his face so he could watch. Lance scooted over in his bead and patted the spot next his in an invitation for the boy to join him. The boy hesitantly climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Lance and Lance situated the laptop between the two before pressing play again. 

Pidge showed up a little while later raving about finding an alien spaceship and the garrison hiding it but about half way through her rant she realized no one was listening to her. Lance was too busy watching a movie with his new boyfriend and Hunk was busy fretting over something at Lance’s desk. Pidge curiously moved too see what Hunk was working on, “ooh what is that some sort of communication device?”

Hunk jumped dropping his tools, “oh Pidge when did you get here?”

“A while ago, what is that? A new project you are working on?”

Hunk waved his hand, “nah it’s Lance’s new friends, I’m trying to fix it but I can’t seem to figure out what this piece is supposed to do or how this wiring is meant to hook up.”

“Can I give it a crack?” Pidge asked cracking her knuckles. 

“Sure go ahead.”

“Sweet,” Pidge sat down in Hunk’s chair and began tinkering with it. It didn’t take long for her to have it assembled, “Is this supposed to be some kind of translator?”

“Um I’m not sure but now that I think about it that would make sense.” Hunk went over and tapped on Altean’s shoulder forcing him to draw his eyes away from the screen. “I think we fixed it,” Hunk said handing the device back. 

The boy quickly stood up and and placed the device in his ear, “can you understand me now?” 

Hunk and Pidge high fived each other simultaneously saying, “team Punk dose it again!”

“Ah so I take that as a yes,” the boy said pulling out his tablet again, “do you mind if I ask you some questions?” 

“Uh sure. What do you want to know?” Hunk responded.

“So if you are all Lances then is this planet called Lance or do you have a different name for it?”

Pidge and Hunk just stared at him confused but Lance was rolling on the bed Laughing barely able to get out, “he thinks were all named Lance.”

Hunk quickly corrected him, “No I’m Hunk and this is Pidge,” and he gestured to Pidge.

“Oh, sorry,” the boy said typing something on his tablet then he looked up at Hunk. “So are all Hunks more muscular than Lances or is that just you?” He asked as he reached out to grab Hunk’s upper arm.

“I’ll have you know that I’m plenty strong!” Lance squaked leaning in just inches from the boy’s face.

“Oh I see, well we should have a test of strength to see which is stronger, would you like to battle to the death, run a 50 klaz race of endurance, or see who can hold the most tasa without being crushed?” He asked very seriously. 

Pidge started shouting, “Battle to the death, Battle to the death.”

The boy nodded seemingly unfazed asked, “Ok battle to the death it is. Where is you closest battle arena?”

“Hunk chose to set in and say, “how about we just arm wrestle or something?”

“I’m not sure what an arm wrestle is but that would prove witch of you is stronger yes?”

“Yes,” Lance shouted rolling up his sleeve and resting his elbow on the edge of his desk, “come on buddy, or are you scared?”

Hunk just rolled his eyes already knowing how this was going to end and placed his own arm on the desk across from Lance’s, Pidge then, in her best announcer, voice shouted, “3, 2, 1, Fight!” It was a short struggle that ended with Lance’s hand pinned to the table. Pidge went over and raised his hand above his head and shouted, “We have a victor!”

The boy nodded and said, “ok so the Hunks are indeed stronger than the Lances.”

“Hey I’d like to see you try short stuff!” Lance shouted.

Getting up in Lance’s face the boy responded, “just because I’m short doesn't mean I’m weak!” As if it were a practiced line. 

“Prove it then!” Lance said moving away from the desk to make space for him. 

“Fine!” the boy shouted as he took Lance’s spot at the desk and grabbing Hunk’s hand. Pidge then repeated her countdown but this time Hunk got his hand smashed into the desk. 

“Ow man I think you bruised my hand,” Hunk complained rubbing his hand, “you’ve got a strong arm for a little guy!”

“Hey I’m not as small as the Pidge here!” He responded pointing at Pidge.

“Just because I’m short doesn't mean I’m weak!” Pidge said copying him from earlier as she kicked him hard in the shin.

“Aw, sorry!” the boy responded pulling out his tablet again and mumbled, “don’t anger the pidges,” under his breath as he typed.


End file.
